Provinces of Gdjestrana
This is a list of provinces of the fictional Papaya Republic of Gdjestrana. Features Gdjegrad * Demonym: Gdjegradian * The miserable, dilapidated capital city of this archipelagic republic, located 39 degrees north of the equator. Much of its land is overrun with skyscrapers and an anthill of tunnels. * In other works, it is instead depicted as a gleaming metropolis of shiny skyscrapers, boasting lush parks and glassy venues. * Its emblem is an anthill covered by cans. Samiirad * Demonym: Samiirdian * Home to a palace of blue tiles. * A former duchy that joined Gdjestrana so it gets quickly modernised. * Its emblem displays its blue palace. Mergapos * Demonym: Mergaposian * The republic's southeasternmost port. It has a big market of domed, sandstone buildings, where its spices are sold to nearby archipelagoes and sailors. Has a rivalry with Mirkepos and Mjenska. * Its emblem is an eight-spoked star anise. Mirkepos * Demonym: Mirkeposian * Known for its obsidian and silica mines, and for the angular buildings constructed from a synthesised stone made from those minerals. Has an amusing rivalry with Mergapos to the southeast. * Its emblem is an obsidian lozenge. Kilvikon * Demonym: Kilvikonian * An academic city where much of the republic's scientific projects take place. It is also home to a boxing and wrestling organisation. * Its emblem is a green melting hand. * Its island is located near Port Gdjeza's islands, and hundreds of Kilvikonians were arrested for smuggling dissidents out of the republic. Antom/Aentom * Demonym: Aentomian * (In)famous for its production of aerosol and deodorants, located in the southwestern seas. It gladly receives the rubbish that the other islands do not want, and recycles their garbage and scrap to be sold everywhere else. * Its emblem is a can of deodorant stabbed with an arrow. * Has a bitter rivalry with Zvesljuch, especially over local mutants, arson, power failures and technical glitches, the kind of tourists that visit their islands, and (especially) deodorants and perfumes. * It also has a large temple to Svetovid to the west, further away from the stench of its aerosol and deodorant factories. * While it welcomes elderly people and conservatives of all ages to relax on the island, suspected extremists will be banished from its shores, never to return. It did not get its famed tourism boost due to its association with being obsessed with rubbish, recycling, and deodorant. * Although the populace often jokes about the mutants who live at its rival island of Zvesljuch, some of them do know that their people's immunity to air pollutants have also turned them into mutants, giving them powers that they do not even want. Mjenska * Demonym: Mjenskan * The republic's southernmost port at its southernmost island, it is home to several colonies of penguins. It has a frigid climate that leads to ice blocking its seas. * Its emblem is a penguin operating a rytoryntar refinery: the penguins are found in the south, and the refineries can be found off the northern shores. Zvestora * Demonym: Zvestorian * The republic's westernmost port at its westernmost island. Renowned for its woodworks, its ruins, and its rocky islands. and its bitter rivalry with Dvazvest. Its name means "stellar war" after the wrecks of dozens of alien battleships that dot the island and its surrounding, coral-decked seas. * Its corresponding port at its eastern side is Vaiserado, another spaceport for other human, Makhagurnashi, Lurillim, and Irdastian colonies all over the Jerde System and the other sixteen planets. * Its emblem has three rising stars hovering over its archipelago, representing the island's strategic value and ambition to be a world-class spaceport. * The international spaceport at Zvestora is partially controlled by Bujan. It is also a popular haven for weddings and conferences with other powerful nations throughout Jerde and the star system. * Instead of the usual papayas, its island grows bananas and maize (like its nearby archipelagos), and apples at the slopes of its eastern mountains. * Zvestora was one of Gdjestrana's two capitals when the republic was fending off Thralondian sieges, hidden by a shield of energy. The other temporary capital was Zvesljuch, far in the east. Jaesharko and Sardine Isles * Demonym: Jaesharkan * A tropical volcanic archipelago that is ruled by pyromaniac mutants on motorbikes and mechanical chariots. These islands are Gdjestrana's industrial powerhouse, located just 10 degrees under the equator. * Due to the wildness of its fire mutants and their powers, they often get recruited by the Gdjestranian military in their "salamander berserk squads". * North Jaesharko has a volcano where monster truck rallies are being held at every month. To the north of Jaesharko City in its southwestern shore is a large parking bay that is also used for shipping containers and missile launchers. * The Sardine Isles (between the Jaesharkos) have a lot of alien ruins and wrecks, and foundries that build most of Gdjestrana's naval ships. Should an invasion occur at the Jaesharko Isles, these mobile fortresses start charging and firing at the invaders with an army of smoke-belching mechas. * South Jaesharko has hundreds of hot springs for its tourists to sleep in. Port Pozharek is located between a river and a lava flow that gives the town its name: it is home to roughly 73 dune-surfing arenas and tracks. * Its emblem is a downwards trident against a background of orange and black flames. Dvazvest * Demonym: Dvazvesian * The republic's easternmost port, supposedly near the sea border to Zostrana. Renowned for its clocks and its bitter rivalry with Zvestora. Its name means "two stars" after the two stars that were sighted on the eve of its founding. * Its emblem has two stars and a crow against a blue background. * It is home to flocks of migratory birds that nest on the island's canopy forests, so two mountains have been cleared for an observatory and amateur astronomers. * Together, it and Zvestora and Zvesljuch are regarded as the "crowbar" because of their rivalry and the position of their islands. One artist even made a flag with a crowbar tipped with a flapping crow to represent the three islands as a team. * Dvazvest's easterly location makes it closer to the continent of Darros, so it also becomes a port for Darroskei and Parmankjapoin ships and technicians. Zvesljuch * Demonym: Zvesljuchi * The republic's northeasternmost port. Its name means "stellar key", after several strange, alien artifacts that were discovered at its founding site. It also has some reconstructed portals to several nearby star systems, resulting in its capital being converted into a spaceport. Has a bitter rivalry with itself and Aentom. * It is located near the shores of the Republic of Mucchiri, which buys its condensed lightning and sells coconuts and spices to the island. * Zve-Vazryv City, a metropolis at the western edge of the island, has hundreds of beacons that collect its lightning storms and process it into electricity to be sold in other countries or used in its gallery of conductors and engines. * Its emblem is a lightning-shaped key striking the earth and creating a new star that burns in the dark sky. * It is home to a community of mutants, who turn out to have stronger powers (and more alcohol and trigger-happiness with their powers) than their Aentomian rivals. That can be the cause for frequent thunderstorms to the southwest of the island. * In some works, Zvesljuch has designated itself as a haven for LGBT people from all over the country and elsewhere in the world. * There can only be two governors in Zvesljuch instead of one. By local customary law, they are almost-always a female candidate and her best friend. Said "best friend" in question is usually a close friend or her husband, or (in occasional cases) her wife. Vostodver * This outpost-spaceport is located along several rocky islands off the Laronian coast, further east from Darros. * It is used for trade and communications with the Kingdom of Parmankjapoi and the continents of Laron and Daleskarnia. * As it only functions as an outpost, it has no emblem and flag. However, this did not stop some people from using a Tuksharan gate overlooking the rising sun over the eastern sea as its unofficial emblem. Trivia * The provinces' names were based on several popular ships. * Unless whenever listed, all of these provinces also have their own flags and anthems. * The southern parts of Gdjestrana are located at the Dakshina Ocean. * How this fictional nation treats its LGBT/"deviant" population varies by each author and their fantasies: ** Some authors write that Gdjestrana has none, because all of them were cured by earlier medicine or they were outside the country, plotting attempts to take over and carry out their revenge; *** In some of those works, Aentom would be the main setting, as "the only bastion of sanity in a mad world". It still suffers from its obsession with deodorants. *** Its opposite, Zvesljuch, would be a drunk haven of mutants and aliens that enjoy shooting at anything that moves. ** While others insist that a minority of LGBTs exist there, fully-accepted by the locals in spite of international disapproval; *** In such works, the city of Zvesljuch and its entire island would be the main setting, becoming a "paradise for LGBTs" where they enjoy the mutants' proud support and protection. However, one attempt by guerillas to overthrow the Zvesljuchi government and impose a "New Ardesch" (with gulags, book burnings, and a secret police) was swiftly defeated by most of the locals. *** Its "opposite" would be Aentom, where those avoiding them also go to relax. However, they end up getting killed by their more fanatical brethren. Then, a cult sets up its own Directorist regime and begins massacring the locals, before it gets defeated by the surviving locals and the authorities. ** This led to a lot of fights and brawls over the existence of LGBTs in this fictional nation: some wanted to make it a realm free from such their attempts to change other nations, while others supported (and even included) their existence out of sympathy or trends. ** While June 13 is celebrated as the Gdjestranian republic's formation, some Zvestorians instead protest the failures of Gdjestranian rule, such as Bujan having partial control of the western spaceport. See also * Provinces of Bujan * Port Gdjeza, a breakaway province that became its own republic Category:Lists Category:Lists of regions Category:In-universe fiction